Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee on markazialainen ja kuuluisan tutkimusmatkailijan, Max Apogeen tytär. Hän ei ole käynyt juuri missään isänsä kadottua, vaan elänyt Apogeen avaruusasemalla kahden Suuren sodan veteraanin, sotabottien Cronkin ja Zephyrin kanssa. Talwyn esiintyy ensimmäisen kerran pelissä ''Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'', jonka jälkeen hän on ollut merkittävä hahmo koko sarjan ajan. Tools Of Destruction "Ja onneksi olkoon, olette voittaneet matkan ilmalukon toiselle puolelle. Menisittekö itse ulos? Inhoan sitä poksahdusääntä, kun ruumiit räjähtävät avaruudessa." ''- Talwyn ensitapaamisellaan Ratchetille ja Clankille'' Ratchet ja Clank tapasivat Talwynin ensimmäistä kertaa tämän avaruusasemalla, jossa Talwyn ensin pyysi kaksikkoa poistumaan näiden murtauduttua sisään. Talwyn kuitenkin tajusi Ratchetin olevan oikea lombax, ja kaksikon tapattamisen sijaan he ystävystyivät. Sitten Ratchet ja Clank selittivät etsivänsä Lombaxien salaisuutta, ja että he olivat kuulleen sen sijaitsevan kyseisellä avaruusasemalla. Talwyn kuitenkin todisti, ettei näin ollut, mutta tarjoutui yhdessä Cronkin ja Zephyrin kanssa sen etsimisessä. Sen jälkeen Talwyn nähdään planeetta Ardolisissa, jossa tämä auttaa Ratchetia ja Clankia pakenemaan kapteeni Romulus Slagilta aarrehuoneesta ja ottaa lombaxien artefaktin. Talwyn yrittää saada sitä auki, mutta ei onnistu, ja kun Ratchet tarjoutuu auttamaan tämä hiukan kivahtaa tälle, mutta antaa artefaktin tälle. Lombaxien artefakti paljastuu Rykan V:n kordinaateiksi, ja Talwyn arvelee salaisuuden sijaitsevan siellä. Planeetta Rykan V:llä Talwyn päättää etsiä Lombaxien salaisuutta yläilmoista aluksellaan, ja pian hän Ratchetin avulla löytää vanhan punkkerin. Sen luona tämä tivaa Ratchetille, kun Ratchet ei tajua kirjoituksen olevan hänen oman rotunsa äidinkieltä. Talwyn puolestaan itse osaa lukea lombaxia ja lukee tekstin kumppaneille ääneen. Sisällä punkkerissa Talwyn ensiksi tuhahtaa, että reissu oli turha, sillä laitos näytti aluksi tyhjältä. Cronk ja Zephyr kuitenkin löytävät holovideoiden toistolaitteen, joka näyttää videon lombaxien salaisuudesta. Talwyn on ainoa, joka tajusi salaisuuden ydinsanoman, ja totesi, että pitää matkata Sargassoon videossa näytettyyn testauskeskukseen. Planeetta Sargassoon matkatessa keisari Tachyonin armeija kuitenkin sieppaa Talwynin ja sotabotit, ja lähettävät heidät Zordoomin vankilaan. Ratchet ja Clank kuitenkin pelastivat heidät, pian sen jälkeen kun Clank oli nähnyt tuosta näyn zonien ansiosta. Zordoomin vankilassa Talwyn oli vankinumero 979B. Pelastettuaan Talwyn, tämä sanoi olevansa hiukan vaikuttunut, johon Ratchet vastaa, että he ovat tehneet tätä ennenkin. Talwyn pian alkaa miettimään, että mistä kaksikko oli tiennyt hänen olevan siellä. Talwyn ei kuitenkaan odottanut vastausta, sillä suuntasi pelastamaan Cronkia ja Zephyriä, jotka hän löysi viime hetkellä jätepuristimesta. Seuraavan kerran talwyn nähdään planeetta Reeporilla, jossa hän yhdessä Ratchetin, Clankin, Cronkin ja Zephyrin kanssa taistelee Tachyonin drophidiarmeijaa vastaan. Talwyn suunnistaa Ratchetin kanssa yhdessä puolustusvoimien läpi, mutta joutuessaan umpikujaan, tämä sanoo menevänsä etsimään toista reittiä sisään rakennukseen rakettirepun avullaan. Hetkeen Talwynista ei kuulla, mutta Ratchetin löydettyä takaisin alukseen, tämä nähdään aluksensa luona ja juoksee sitten Ratchetin luo ja kysyy onko tämä kunnossa. Ratchet kertoo, että Clank on mennyttä ja Talwyn järkyttyy ja lohduttaa Ratchetia, kunnes Clank saapuukin sinne myös. Ratchet ei kehdannut halata Clankia Talwynin takia. Sen jälkeen Aphelion ilmoittaa, että cragmiitit suunnistavat kohti Meridian Cityä, jonne Talwyn pyytää kaksikkoa torjumaan hyökkäystä, ja sanoo itse tulevansa, kun hän on Zephyrin kanssa saanut Cronkin pää korjattua. Talwyn kuitenkin nähdään vasta planeetta Fastoonilla taistelemassa Ratchetin ja Clankin apuna Cronkin ja Zephyrin kanssa drophideja ja cragmiitteja vastaan. Heti Talwyn ei sinne kuitenkaan pystynyt laskeutumaan tulituksen vuoksi, jonka takia Ratchetin täytyi tuhota viisi tulittavaa tykkiä. Talwyn myös hakkeroi erään sillan, jolloin tätä pitää suojella. Päästyään puolustusvoimien läpi, Ratchet pyytää Talwynia selvittämään minne eräs ovi vie, josta Talwyn saa murrettua manuaalisesti kytketyt Azimuthin hovin porttien kiinnikkeet. Talwyn auttaa Ratchetia ja Clankia taistelemaan Tachyonia vastaan siihen saakka, kunnes Tachyon imaisee kaksikon toiseen ulottuvuuteen. Quest For Booty ''Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty''ssa Talwyn auttoi Ratchetia Merdegraw’ssa. Kumpikin päätyi samasta piraattien kanuunasta Hoolefar Islandille. Hän auttoi etsimään uutta Monipulttia majakan korjausta varten. Ruoste Peten noudettua kaksikon Morrow´n luoliin etsimään Darkwaterin Aarrekarttaa, Talwyn jäi matkan alussa sortuneen oven taakse. Kun epäkuolleet piraatit olivat heränneet, oli mahdollista vapauttaa Talwyn sortuneen oven takaa, jolloin piti tappaa yksi pythor. Sen jälkeen pystyi menemään Talwynin kanssa Hoolefar Islandille. Toinen vaihtoehto oli jättää Talwyn luoliin ja mennä yksin Hoolefaariin, jolloin Talwyn palasi Darkwaterin hyökkäyksen jälkeen rakettirepullaan. Darkwaterin Lahdessa hän auttoi Ratchetia piraattipulmissa. Kun Ratchet joutui Lythoin luoliin, Talwynista tuli Slagin ja Darkwaterin vanki. Ratchet onnistui vapauttamaan Talwynin piraattien laivasta, ja yhdessä he taistelivat kapteeneja vastaan. Kun Slag ja Darkwater olivat hävinneet, kaksikko palasi Hoolefar Islandille käyttämään kaukotähteä Obsidiaanisilmään ja sen jälkeen he poistuivat Merdegraw’sta yhdessä. Talwyn ei esiinny seuraavassa pelissä, Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Timessa, mutta hänet mainitaan siinä pari kertaa radiossa. Nexus ''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' -pelissä neiti Apogee toimi Polariksen puolustusvoimien kapteenina. Kun Ratchet kertoi Cronkin ja Zephyrin kuolleen kaksosten Neftin Progin ja Vendra Progin takia, Talwyn järkyttyi ja suri paljon, sillä hänellä ei ollut enää muita kuin Ratchet ja Clank. Tässä pelissä paljastuu myös Ratchetin ihastus Talwyniin. Kuvagalleria Talwyn and Cronk.png Ratchet and Clank with Talwyn, Zephyr and Cronk.jpg Talwyn_repairing_ship_on_Reepor.png|Talwyn kunnostamassa alustaan Luonne Talwynin ensi-esintymisellä hänestä sai jopa hiukan ärsyttävänkin mielikuvan, sillä tämä tuntui olevan Ratchetia kohtaan hyvin epäluuloinen ja itsepäinen. Talwyn kuitenkin pahoitteli tätä, sillä eihän hän ollut käynyt missään isänsä kadottua. Silti Talwyn osottautui todella rohkeaksi ja fiksuksi, sillä osallistuipa heti Dimensionaattorin etsintään ja pelasti Ratchetin ja Clankin joistain tukalistakin tilanteista. Sarjan edetessä Talwynista tuli kuitenkin koko ajan enemmän sympaattisempi, vaikka saattoikin välillä heittää Ratchetille kommentteja kun tämä ei tiennyt omasta rodustaan melkeinpä mitään. Ratchet & Clank: Into The Nexus -pelissä Talwyn oli jo hyvin välittäväinen Ratchetia kohtaan. Ulkonäkö Talwynilla on siniset silmät, sekä hyvin tummanruskeat (melkeinpä mustat) hiukset, joidenka kanssa hän käyttää kirkkaapunaista pantaa. Talwyn muistottaa hyvinkin paljon ihmistä, mutta hänellä on suipot korvat ja pitkä häntä, niin kuin hänen rotuunsa kuuluvilla markazialaisilla onkin. Talwynilla nähdään selässä useimmiten rakettireppu, jonka avulla hän pystyy lentämään moniin paikkoihin. Hänellä on myös laaserpistooli. Muuta * Talwyn osaa lukea lombaxia, toisin kuin Ratchet. * Käsikirjoittaja T.J Fixmanin mukaan Talwyn on nykyään Ratchetin tyttöystävä Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Naishahmot Luokka:Sankarit